


Chaldea Beach Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Chaldea girls getting fucked at the beach by black men.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

With summer coming around in Chaldea, another event was bound to happen. And when it did, it caught a few by surprise that it was simply making manga and selling it at a convention, repeating the process over and over to see who could sell the most and make the most out of it. A few of the teams dropped out after a few rotations due to their own reasons. And, unfortunately for Jalter’s pride, one of the teams that dropped out was her sister, Jeanne’s, team. Fortunately for Jalter, though, she never found out just why her sister dropped out.

And that played into Jeanne’s hands wonderfully as she was hoisted off of the ground by the man who convinced her to stop working on the manga and instead have fun in her own way. Her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss by a black man that had more than enough strength to manhandle her and throw her around if he wanted to. And that simple fact alone was enough to make Jeanne convinced that she made the right call by dropping out of the competition.

Another thing that convinced her she made the right call was the massive cock that was pressing against her stomach as she made out with the black man that held her against the wall. His cock managed to reach a few inches above her bellybutton while the base of his shaft pressed firmly against her clit, his body rocking back and forth in order to tease her. And as he pulled away from her lips, adjusting himself in order to fuck her properly once again, Jeanne couldn’t help but giggle to herself. “My dear sister has no idea what she’s missing out on by working on this manga like it’s the only thing that matters to her.”   
  
Jeanne playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt the tip of this black man’s cock drag along her stomach, getting lower and lower on her body until the tip slipped between her legs and pressed directly against the entrance to her cunt. “She also doesn’t know what she’s missing by settling for our Master. He couldn’t dare hope to compare to a big, black, thick, and wonderful cock like-”

A sharp, blissful, and excited gasp ripped from Jeanne’s lips as the man suddenly thrust into her, forcing each and every inch of his shaft deep into her pussy as she was talking. And instinctively, Jeanne wrapped her arms around the man’s neck, wrapping her legs around his waist when she felt his hips press against her own. Unfortunately, the thought she was having as she spoke a moment ago completely washed from her mind as this black man’s rapid and rough throughs clouded her mind almost immediately.

Hot, heavy, and blissful breaths spilled from Jeanne’s lips as she was fucked right then and there, the feeling of this man’s cock hammering into her again lighting her up inside. She did her best to rest her chin against his shoulder as he hammered into her, her plump rear end pressing firmly against the bright wall behind her as he didn’t spare her a single thought of mercy. His thrusts were rough, powerful, quick, and intense. And each and every thrust that filled her cunt left her whining and moaning in his ear like a drug addict that just got her fix.

As he picked up the intensity of his thrusts, slamming himself deep into her cunt hard enough to almost force his way into her womb, Jeanne heard her voice echoing in the area around her. With her lust-addled mind, she didn’t know if she was just screaming that loudly or if she was losing her sanity due to the insane pleasure. And as he cock throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls, silently threatening to fill her up and get her pregnant, she didn’t care what the reason was.

As the pleasure in her body built at an incredible pace, leaving her gasping and moaning into this man’s ear, Jeanne’s grip on his body tightened. Her nails started to dig into his skin from the sheer amount of bliss that rushed through her, her breath started to grow more and more ragged as she was fucked into the wall, and her pussy ached in the best possible way from the sheer force of his thrusts. In the back of her mind, she wanted this man to cum inside of her and steal her away from her Master. To make her mark herself as his property in the heat of the moment.

And as the moment dragged on, an order suddenly ripping itself through Jeanne’s system, she couldn’t tell if that was how she really felt or if that was the way this man simply made her feel. Maybe it was because of the way he continued to thrust into her as she reached her peak, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around his shaft and bringing him to orgasm. Maybe it was the way her body and senses lit up in the best possible way as rope after rope of his thick and fertile spunk flooded directly into her womb. Or maybe it was the way he seemed to latch onto her body, his hands roaming her curves as he fucked her without remorse.

Whatever the reason actually was, Jeanne was more than happy in the position that she was currently in. Especially when she realized that this man was part of the singularity this contest was being held in, meaning that he was able to get her physical form pregnant as long as she was here. And the thought of being pregnant from him caused her inner walls to clamp down around his shaft in a mild orgasm once again, a loud and shameless scream of bliss leaving her right up until the moment that he caught her lips in a rough and heavy kiss.

*****************************************   
  
Another person who gave up on her priorities during this event was BB. Pele’s influence inside of her making her step away from her duties in order to give into her desires. And since she was one of the people with the power to change the singularity around her with each reset, she decided that this reset was the time where she would get gangbanged by four of the thickest and biggest black men she had ever seen. And when she got what she wanted, BB couldn’t stop herself from drooling in delight and excitement. Especially when they all pinned her down into the sand.

One was underneath her, burying his shaft into her ass while another turned her head to the side and filled her mouth. While a third was on his knees and held her legs into the air in order to stuff her pussy with every inch of his cock, and a fourth stood on the opposite side of the one using her mouth, settling for using her hand for his pleasure. BB found herself in heaven when all of them were fully inside of her, her hole filling as full as they possibly could while they all sat still. The dick in her cunt reached all the way into her womb while the one in her ass felt like it was pushing into her stomach, and the length buried in her throat felt like it could reach her stomach from her mouth as well.

However, when they all moved their hips at the same time, pulling themselves back and thrusting into her in one pace, the bliss that she felt simply from being full magnified into something that made the world around her completely vanish. Sure, they all thrust back into her at their own rhythms, causing her body to never be able to perceive when it was going to be left empty and when it was going to be full of cock, but that was something that she loved. Especially when she opened her eyes and could only see a pair of balls ready to slap against her face with each and every thrust.

BB also found herself lighting up in sheer and utter bliss when all four of them used a spare hand to grab onto her body and grope her in one way or another. One hand latched itself to her throat, two more found their places on her breasts, and the fourth found its spot between her legs, teasing her clit. They all started at different moments, the hand around her throat choking her before the others started to move. But the threat of not being able to breathe until one of these four wonderful black men decided that she could caused all of BB’s holes to tighten up around their shafts, even her hand as she squeezed the cock that thrusted into her palm even tighter.

Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as the four of them fucked her at their own pace and their own depth, treating her differently than the others and leaving her unable to care about anything in the world aside from the four of them. And when two of their hands started to knead and massage her breasts, BB found herself moaning and screaming around the shaft that plugged her throat. The feeling of their fingers sinking into her breasts, pinching her nipples, and tugging on her soft mounds caused the pleasure that she felt to suddenly be mixed in with a sense of pain that seemed to only enhance how she felt.

Of course, when the hand that was teasing her clit started to actually tease her sensitive nub, the bliss and pleasure that BB felt from everything started to actually take over and cloud her mind. The world around her not only disappeared and stayed gone, but the dicks that were inside of her, and the men attached to them, became the only things that she could bring herself to care about. Especially when she felt all of them starting to throb and pulse in her holes and her hand like they were above to cum all over her.

Fortunately for her, just as the thought of belonging to these four men settled into her mind, BB reached the peak of her pleasure and everything that she was thinking immediately vanished. Her mind and body became entranced in the blissful orgasm that ripped through her, causing her tongue to dance around the shaft in her mouth while her inner and anal walls greedily clung to the cocks in each respective hole. Though, one thought managed to win out as the pleasure that she felt started to settle down, never fading away.

Were they going to cum inside of her and try to get her pregnant? Or were they going to pull out and cum all over her? BB was lucky with the answer that was given to her, the man in her throat pulling out of her and slapping his cock down against her face while pointing his shaft toward her body. And before she knew it, rope after rope of thick, heated, portent, and fertile cum both splattered along her darkened skin and inside of her cunt and asshole. And with her mouth uncovered, she was allowed to scream at the top of her lungs, expressing just how good she felt.

Her lust-addled mind couldn’t form the words to describe just how wonderful it felt when she realized all four of the black men that fucked her were still hard. But as the two inside of her continued to cum, painting her insides like they didn’t want to miss a spot, she was more than happy with this. Especially when all of them suddenly changed position, flipping BB onto her stomach with her ass in the air. The four of them had more plans for her, and she was going to let them do whatever they wanted to her.   
  
**********************************************   
  
One of the many Chaldea women that enjoyed her time at the beach was Miyamoto Musashi, the legendary swordsman that had no equal and no rival. When it came to battle, Musashi hardly ever allowed herself to lose. Especially when she became a Servant, knowing of her own reputation and the legend she left behind. She had to prove her name and uphold her title, after all. However, there was one thing that the woman always lost to and fell to her knees for. And that was hard, hot, thick, and throbbing black cocks. Every time Musashi spotted one, or felt one pressing against her, she immediately caved and spiritually belonged to whoever the cock belonged to.

This time, while everyone was enjoying their time at the beach, Musashi found herself held in the air by two strong and dominant black men. Both of them holding tightly onto her body after making her replace the standard American striped bikini that she was wearing for a cow-print bikini. Her body was hoisted in the air, unable to touch the ground as a cock was buried deep in her throat, another one stuffing her pussy. The helpless feeling that filled her left Musashi moaning like a slut in heat as both of the men started to thrust into her, fucking her and using her body like a living onahole.

Her eyes almost immediately rolled into the back of her head as they picked up the pace of their thrusts. The pleasure from just being full of cock was enough to make her lose her mind, but having them rock their hips, causing their dicks to scrape against her throat and stretch her inner walls more than anything she’s ever had inside of her do? Musashi was unable to contain the excitement and bliss that rushed through her as a result. Especially when the two of them grabbed firmly onto her hips and her neck, using their grip as extra leverage to keep her from reaching the ground.

Fortunately, reaching the ground wasn’t something that Musashi wanted to do as the two of them hammered their way into her without a care in the world. And as she was being fucked like a needy slut, Musashi could hear the two of them chuckling and talking above her.

“This is supposed to be the legendary swordsman, Musashi? The only person in history to wield two swords like they were extensions of her body?”   
  
“Maybe history painted a different picture of her than what she really is. I mean, you remember how easily she caved into us. All it took was a quick flash of our bulges and she was on her knees, begging and almost crying.”

Musashi’s heart rattled in her chest when she listened to them. They were right. It didn’t take much before she gave in to them and craved their cocks. But to hear them talk about her like this? It caused shivers of bliss and excitement to course through her, causing her inner walls to clench down like a vice around the cock in her cunt. Her lips curled into a smile around the shaft that plunged in and out of her throat, her tongue quickly and eagerly dancing around it as it plunged deep into her.

As they continued to thrust into her, slamming into her as roughly as they could, Musashi found the bliss coursing through her growing more and more by the moment. Maybe it was because of the way they laughed at her and gripped tighter onto her body. Maybe it was from how one of them was choking her with his hands and his cock and the lack of oxygen accentuated the pleasure that traveled through her nerves. Maybe it was simply the fact that being used by two strong, built, and hung black men was the only thing she wanted in her life after becoming a Servant and now she had it.

Whatever the reason truly was, Musashi found herself moaning and screaming around the cock in her throat she was fucked like a true slut. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt her orgasm starting to build inside of her, causing her cunt to spasm and pulse around the dick inside of her. Her breath hitched in her neck when the hands that wrapped around her throat suddenly let go and latched onto her hair, yanking her into a slightly different position that allowed the man fucking her throat to cum.

As rope after rope of his thick, hot, fertile, and potent seed flooded into her mouth and directly into her throat, Musashi felt a mild orgasm surge within her. Her inner walls clenched down tighter around the dick that continued to plunge into her as she was forced to swallow each and every drop of cum that painted her throat and poured into her stomach as a result. But not a single complaint left her as her incredibly tight pussy caused the black man fucking her to reach his peak as well.

And when he did, the world around Musashi completely faded away and became filled with the two men that held tightly onto her. More and more cum seemed to flood directly into her womb as this man she didn’t know, this stranger that simply flashed his cock at her and broke her down, came inside of her. She felt each and every rope of his spunk as it flooded her womb and overflowed, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white as well.

However, just as she thought things might be done, Musashi found herself being flipped over without either of the cocks pulling out of her, her back now facing the sand and her eyes seeing nothing but a heavy pair of black balls in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest once again, excitement filling her at the realization that these two men were far from done with her.   
  
*************************************************   
  
Being in a penguin suit during the summer didn’t seem like a good idea to many of the Servants of Chaldea, but that didn’t stop Meltlilith from starting her day in one. It was her summer attire, after all. But, after making her way to the beach and being stopped by a large black man to ask just why she was dressed in it, she didn’t expect to lose the penguin suit as quickly as she did. One moment, she was simply talking to the man and explaining why she wore it. And the next, she found herself pinned to the ground on her back, the suit tossed away and leaving her in a frilly two-piece bikini that barely managed to cover her breasts and her pussy.

Though, covering anything was just as out of the question as finding the suit she was in a short bit ago as the man’s hands roamed her body. But before Meltlilith could bring herself to even think of telling the man to stop, she pressed her body against his hand, enjoying the way it felt for his fingers to tease her nipples and her thighs. A devious smile came to her lips as she looked him in the eyes, wondering just what he planned to do with her now that he had her like this.

And in a matter of moments once again, Meltlilith found herself with her legs on either side of her head, her rear end lifted ever so slightly off of the ground, and both of this man’s hands holding firmly onto her legs. Of course, due to being in this position, the top to her two-piece swimsuit shifted out of place and exposed her modest breasts to the man. And it even allowed him a wonderful view of her wet pussy as it rubbed against the bottoms that she was wearing. At least, it allowed him that view for a moment before he shifted her bottoms to the side.

Once he had done that, Meltlilith knew exactly what he was going to do and how things were going to go. And she couldn’t find a single reason in her mind to be against the idea of being fucked in a mating press right in the middle of the beach. Especially when the cock that started to already fill her pussy was this large. Her breath hitched in her neck as each and every inch of this black man’s twelve-inch cock buried itself inside of her inner walls. Meltlilith bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she was hastily fucked into the ground by an absolute stranger.

The fact that he had no remorse for her as he fucked her, slamming himself as deep into her pussy as he possibly could with each and every thrust, only fueled the bliss that Meltlilith felt in this moment. He moved quick and rough, plowing into her like she was just a petite blow up doll for him and enjoying how tight her cunt was. Of course, the fact that she didn’t even seem to matter to him lit her up in a way that she hadn’t felt before.

Her breath hitched in her neck as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, pushing her closer to the edge of her orgasm faster and faster by the moment. Each and every time that his balls slapped against her plump rear end as he thrust into her, Meltlilith could hear the bliss and pleasure in her voice growing more and more by the moment. The moans and screams of pleasure that spilled from her lips somehow managed to echo through the beach, coming back to her and letting her know just how much she was enjoying this man fucking her like she was just a toy for him.

Before she knew it, Meltlilith could feel the man throbbing and pulsing inside of her like he was going to cum. And that caused her heart to start racing in her chest as her inner walls greedily clamped down around the cock inside of her. If he was going to cum, there was only one place she wanted him to cum. And that was deep in her womb, painting her inner walls as he unloaded inside of her.

Luckily, with just how greedily her pussy clenched down around the cock inside of her, she got what she wanted rather quickly. The man grunted above her before catching her lips in a swift kiss to try and keep her quiet as he came. As rope after rope of his thick, heated, and potent seed flooded directly into her womb. His spunk filled her womb and started to overflow almost right away, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white as he unloaded inside of her to the point that it even began to overflow from her pussy and into the sand.

But Meltlilith couldn’t bring herself to say a word as she returned every ounce of affection that she could to the black man that was aggressively kissing her to keep her quiet, showing his dominance in spades. Her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her. For a moment, just a moment, Meltlilith thought he was going to pull out of her and leave her craving more before leaving her.

However, much to her pleasure, the man simply started to thrust into her once again, fucking her a second time without taking a single moment for a break. And it caused a twisted and excited smile to break out across her face as she looked him in the eyes, gasping in bliss as his hands latched onto her body. A moment later, Meltlilith watched with glee as he ripped the two-piece swimsuit that she wore right off of her body, tossing the scraps into the sand while keeping her firmly pinned down to the ground.   
  
“You’re not going anywhere until I’m done marking you.”   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Another woman that lost herself to temptation and pleasure on the beach was Okita Souji. With the summer coming around, there was a change in her spirit origin that allowed her to be an assassin class Servant, dressing in a swimsuit that she normally wouldn’t be able to dress in. However, being dressed in this swimsuit allowed a few unruly men to think they could approach her and have their way with her, as a rumor of other powerful women and strong Servants having just given themselves to black men had spread around the beach.

Fortunately for that rumor and for the men who approached her, Okita was one of the women who knew what she wanted from people and what she wanted from me. A smile came to her lips as they grabbed her body and threw her toward the ground, putting her in one of the black men’s laps while leaving the other one standing next to her. Okita’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she turned her head to look at the man that was still standing, gasping when she saw his cock as hard as a rock right next to her lips.

And beneath her was the other black man, holding a firm hold on her hips and keeping her in place while they both pulled off their swimsuits to expose her cunt to him. Before Okita knew it, her quickly wettening cunt was pressed firmly against the cock that rested between her thighs. While the other one rested patiently against her lips, as if waiting for some signal before plunging into her and ravaging her throat.

She didn’t know just what that signal would be or when it would come, but Okita knew when it had happened. After a few moments of waiting almost impatient for the two men to start ravaging her, she suddenly felt both of their rigid shafts plunge inside of her. Her inner walls were quickly and easily stretched out while her throat stretched around the dick that filled it. Her eyes immediately started to roll into the back of her head as they began to thrust into her.

Massive, thick, throbbing, black cocks plunged into Okita’s holes and caused her body to shudder and quiver in bliss and pure ecstasy. Both of the men moved their hips with the same rhythm and intensity, simply moving opposite of one another. Every time the dick inside of her pussy plunged deep into her cunt, the shaft in her mouth pulled back until only the tip remained inside. And when the cock in her mouth suddenly pushed forward and filled her throat, the length buried in her cunt would leave her until only the tip remained inside of her.

It was such a wonderful feeling, having both of them fuck her and move inside of her at the same time. The fact that she was never left empty or void of cock left Okita’s mind racing as the two men fucked her right here in the open, treating her like a star as they filled her over and over again with their shafts. Her lips curled into a smile around the dick in her mouth as he pulled back once again, taking the moment to drag her tongue around it and eagerly lick at the head while she could.

However, before she knew it, Okita had lost herself to the pleasure and bliss of having these two men fuck her like this. The fact that they didn’t seem to tire, the fact that her mind quickly and easily clouded in bliss and pleasure, and the fact that they filled her holes and stretched her in a way that no one had before. All of it combined into a feeling of pure and utter ecstasy that rushed through her as the two men throbbed and pulsed inside of her, clearly ready to blow their loads at any moment.

Fortunately for her, Okita didn’t need to wait too long for them to reach their peak. Only a moment or two before the two of them grunted at the same time, grabbing onto her body quickly and with a grip that didn’t allow her to even wiggle her hips without them stopping her. The helpless feeling that rushed through her in that moment only fueled her bliss as the two of them came at the same time, rope after rope of their deliciously thick spunk flooded her throat and her womb.

Having them both cum inside at the same moment pushed Okita over the edge of her orgasm as well. As rope after rope of their thick, hot, and fertile cum pumped directly into her stomach and into her womb, her inner walls eagerly clung to the shaft that was buried inside of her pussy, trying to milk it for every drop of cum that she could. And she didn’t hesitate to swallow down around the shaft that filled her throat, attempting to make it pump even more cum into her stomach as she relished in the taste.

Unfortunately for Okita’s pleasure, both of the men seemed to adjust their hips at the same time, pulling out of her and leaving her empty since they first grabbed a hold of her. Though, that void, desperate, and empty feeling that filled her only lasted for a few moments before she found herself on her back with the two of them hovering over her. They swapped positions without her realizing, both of them grabbing a hold on her hips and breasts in order to keep her in place.

But when one of the thick and throbbing black cocks slapped down against her cheek, resting against her face and giving her a proper scale of just how big their cocks were, Okita knew they weren’t done with her yet. And if she was lucky, they wouldn’t be done with her for awhile, taking their time to fuck every hole she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chaldea girls getting blacked at the beach.

An excited and blissful sound erupted from Nero’s lips when she was grabbed from behind by a few black men that approached her and other Chaldea Servants at the beach. Excitement filled her almost immediately as one of the men grabbed onto her plump rear end while the others left for the other girls. She had heard rumors of some of the Chaldean women being fucked in public but she didn’t expect it to be true.

However, when the man who didn’t even bother to tell her his name bent her over and got her on her hands and knees, one hand tugging at her pigtails and the other tugging at her bikini bottoms, she knew that the rumors were true. And in the back of her mind, Nero knew that she shouldn’t let some stranger simply grab her and fuck her like this. But when his cock slapped against her plump rear end a moment later, the hot and hard member easily caught her attention and made her forget about trying to pull away from him.

Before she knew it, Nero was being fucked from behind right out in the open while her pigtails were being pulled on. With her head pulled back and her pussy full of thick, black cock, only one thing was on Nero’s mind. And that was the pleasure that rushed through her, making her moan and scream out in bliss as the man fucked her from behind. Hot and heavy breaths poured from her lips as his cock slammed into her cunt time and time again, kissing the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust.

Of course, Nero didn’t bother to pull away from him. She was perfectly content with him holding onto her hair and bringing her a slight bit of pain to enhance the ecstasy that filled her. Her breath hitched in her throat when the man suddenly leaned over her, one of his hands letting go of her hair and instead latching onto her ample breast through her swimsuit. A sharp and excited sound left her when she felt his strong fingers sinking into the soft skin of her breast, squeezing and kneading her soft mounds as he continued to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

The feeling of having this man’s shaft plunge deep into her cunt as he hammered into her was almost to make Nero forget about the fact that she was supposed to be helping out at the convention during the event. The feeling of his hand against her breasts was enough to make Nero forget about the other girls that used to be around her, leaving her only with the black man that fucked her like she belonged to him. And the feeling of his hot breath against her neck, his teeth grazing against her skin like he was debating on biting her and marking her, was enough to make Nero simply forget about the world around her.

The fact that she was on a beach in the middle of the open, the fact that she had stepped out with other Chaldean girls in order to enjoy the sun, and the fact that she didn’t know this man’s name were no longer on Nero’s mind. The only thing that mattered to her was the bliss and the pleasure from having him fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. Fortunately, she got just that while she stayed on her hands and knees, her heart racing in her chest.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Nero’s lips as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She felt this stranger’s cock throbbing against her inner walls as he stretched her out, almost like he was preparing to cum inside of her whether she wanted him to or not. When she felt the hand that was on her breast come to the back of her head a moment later, for a split second, Nero wondered just what the man had in mind for her. Was he going to turn her around and steal a kiss from her? Was he going to pin her down and fuck her even more? Or was he going to cum inside of her and simply throw her away before moving on to the next woman?

Nero got her answer rather quickly when the man pushed her head down into the sand. As the pleasure of being manhandled in such a way got to her, her tongue rolled out of her mouth just in time for this black man to cum inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed pumped directly into her womb as he held her down into the sand. And in response, Nero’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft, trying to milk him of each and every drop of his cum as he unloaded inside of her.

Fortunately, the pleasure that he brought her didn’t stop there. He started to slowly rock his hips back and forth as he remained inside of her, bringing both of his hands to her breasts now. Nero’s tongue remained out of her mouth as she allowed the man to simply play with his body, the feeling of his hands on her tits making her inner walls spasm around his shaft for a moment.

Right before she felt him suddenly pull her back so that she was sitting on his lap, his hand still latched onto her breasts. It was clear to her right then and there that this man was far from done with her. Not only was his cock still hard inside of her and pressing against her womb, but he happily pinched her nipples, tugging on them. All while catching her lips in a deep and passionate kiss that forced Nero’s moans to muffle against his lips.

*****************************************************

Ishtar was another one of the women that were grabbed by the black men that came to the beach. However, instead of having only one of them, choose to defile her body, three men she didn’t know decided to stick around and tend to her. Her head was pressed against the ground while her body was bent toward the air, two men buried in her pussy while they stood on either side of her, and a third buried in her asshole as he stood behind her. Hot and heavy breaths left Ishtar when all three of the men thrust into her, all of them filling her holes at the same time and causing her body to feel as full as it was going to be.

However, as they fucked her, pushing their hips down to fill her with each and every inch of their cocks, Ishtar couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in bliss. Having one man bend her over and put her in her place from time to time was a treat that she enjoyed. And usually, it was either her Master or Gilgamesh. But having three men that she didn’t even know simply pin her down and ravage her lips this? Ishtar couldn’t keep herself quiet even if she wanted to.

  
“Yes! Fuck fuck fuck! Yes! Give me more! Give me more! Black cock is the best!” As she shouted in pure and utter bliss, Ishtar brought both of her hands to her breasts, squeezing and playing with her modest mounds while the three men around her continued to fuck her. Having them all inside of her at the same time was enough to make the world around her fade away. But combined with the pleasure that from having her tits played with? Not only was the world around her gone from her mind, but it was replaced with something magical. Nothing around her in reality mattered and she was left with the excitement and desire of having these black men fuck her even more.

Unfortunately, when she felt one of them suddenly step on her cheek, using just enough force to bring her a bit of pain, Ishtar found herself in reality once again. And she couldn’t help but groan in discomfort when he pulled his foot away from her, her hands still kneading at her breasts. “God damnit, give me another dick! I want another one of your black men to fuck my throat. I want to taste your cocks, not just feel them inside of me.”   
  
Ishtar’s eyes widened when all three of the men stopped thrusting into her. She watched as all three of them shared a quick few glances before looking around to see if anyone was able to join in. Much to her surprise, there was a fourth man rather close by, simply sitting back and masturbating to all of this. When he started to make his way over to them, Ishtar felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. If this was really going to happen, she wouldn’t be able to go back to enjoying her Master’s cock anymore. And as the fourth and final black man approached her, she was okay with that.

The moment that he was close enough, the black got down onto his knees and slapped his cock down against Ishtar’s lips. Something that told her that he was serious about joining in on their fun and wanted to make sure of her mouth. Maybe he didn’t want to hear her shout. Maybe he just wanted to use the only hole she had without stretching her out anymore. Or maybe it was a simple as he wanted to feel her tongue around his dick.

No matter what his reason was, Ishtar was happy to take him into her mouth and into her throat. Each and every inch of his member slowly pushing into her mouth and her throat, she moved her hands from her breasts and brought them to his hips. Just to keep him from plunging too deep into her mouth. Her breath hitched the moment she felt him reached the back of her throat, causing her to sputter around his member as the other three continued to fuck her once again.

However, with the three men suddenly thrusting into her once again, Ishtar was unable to stop the fourth black man from plunging every inch of his dick into her throat. She felt him reach the back of her throat with ease as he held on tightly to her hips and her sides. And it didn’t take long for him to join in on the fun and start thrusting into her at the same pace and rhythm as the other black men.

Before she knew it, Ishtar found herself cumming around the dicks that were inside of her. Her inner walls clamped down as tightly as they could around the two cocks in her pussy. While her asshole clenched down around the member that plunged deep into her ass, and her tongue danced eagerly around the cock that was now filling her throat.

Almost immediately, all four of the men came as well. The two inside of her pussy didn’t bother pulling out of her before unloading into her tight cunt, pumping her womb full of their seed to the point where it started to overflow out of her. While the man that was inside of her asshole pulled himself back enough to be able to blow his load onto her ass. He stroked himself to completion, watching as rope after rope of his spunk coated her ass cheeks. And all of this happened while the man that was fucking her throat pulled out of her mouth and came on her face.

However, Ishtar didn’t complain about this one cumming on her face. Instead, she kept her mouth wide open and took every drop of his seed that she could. And when he was finished cumming, she happily closed her mouth and looked him in the eyes as the other men finally let her go. Her body collapsed to the ground, her back sinking ever so slightly in the sand, while she swallowed down the cum that she was given.

****************************************************

Being dressed in a bikini that could easily be mistaken as a maid’s outfit, it was no surprise that Salter was another of Chaldea’s women that was grabbed by the black men that roamed the beach. However, it only took one of them to grab her and drag her away from the group for her to submit to his touch. And he didn’t drag her too far away from everyone else. At least, he didn’t drag her far enough away for her to be unable to hear all the moans that filled the beach with everyone getting fucked like they were.

And before she knew it after being grabbed, Salter found herself on her back and in a mating press while her legs hung in the air, resting against this black man’s shoulders. She was unable to bring herself to say anything to him as he caught her lips in a heated and heavy kiss, his hands roaming her body and pulling at her bikini in an attempt to tear it off of her. The kiss was heavy enough to leave Salter’s mind spinning as the man pushed his tongue past her lips and started to explore her mouth. All while he carefully forced each after inch of his hard and thick shaft into her tight cunt.

Salter couldn’t stop herself from groaning against his lips as he filled her with his cock, purposefully taking his time so she would be forced to feel every inch stretch out her inner walls. Her breath hitched in her throat and against his lips when he finally bottomed out inside of her, the tip of his length kissing the entrance to her womb with ease. And, of course, Salter couldn’t keep herself from trying to sound cocky against the man as he pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.   
  
“If you think… You’re going to be enough to break me… You’re sorely mistake-” A loud and blissful moan tearing itself from Salter’s lips cut her sentence short, the feeling of pleasure that ripped through her from one simple thrust being enough to make her scream like that. In the back of her mind, she wondered just how sensitive she was if she was able to scream like this from one thrust. But she didn’t get the chance to actually linger on that thought when the black man started to thrust into her and actually fuck her into the sand.

His hands continued to roam her body and pull at the strings of her bikini, slowly pulling it off of Salter’s body until she was left completely and utterly naked in the sand. But before she was able to reach out and try to grab her clothing from him, she was forced to watch as he tossed the fabric as far to the side as he was able to. Far enough away from them that it wasn’t in their sight, and almost close enough to the water to risk it being swept away if the tide came in a bit too high.

Of course, Salter wasn’t able to struggle against the man as he continued to relentlessly pound into her. His cock throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls as he thrust into her fast and hard enough to make her feel like her rear end was sinking into the sand. Pleasure and bliss rushed through her intense enough to make the world around her fade away and leave her with just this black man. And that pleasure was only enhanced when he adjusted himself to be able to thrust faster into her, as well as get a firm and rough grip on her breasts.

Each and every thrust that filled Salter was another that caused her mind to slowly break and fracture from the pleasure that rushed through her. And when she felt him pushing hard enough against the entrance to her womb to threaten to penetrate into her womb, the feeling of loss and submission that came with her mind breaking away happened much faster. If he was a man that was able to pin her down, tear her clothes off, kiss her, and make her submit so easily, it was possible he was a man that wasn’t going to stop until he made her his pet.

And that thought alone, the small and submissive dream of being someone’s pet, was enough to push Salter over the edge and into her own orgasm. An orgasm that caused her inner walls to tighten like a vice around his shaft as he continued to pump his dick back and forth inside of her. Salter bit down roughly on her lower lip, almost hard enough to make her bleed, as he only seemed to thrust faster and more sporadically as her orgasm rushed through her.

  
“More… More… Don’t stop. Even when you cum, don’t… Don’t stop fucking-” Once again, Salter was cut off by the sound of her own pleasure tearing through her. Almost immediately as she started to beg for more, the black man that had pinned her down and started fucking her came inside of her. His cock throbbed and erupted against her inner walls, painting her insides a thick shade of white while filling her womb with his seed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind was completely gone and wiped away with pleasure. Just in time for her legs to wrap around the man’s neck and her ankles to lock behind his back, a silent and greedy attempt to keep him from pulling out of her.

**************************************************

Suzuka Gozen was one of the few women of Chaldea that weren’t ‘snatched’ by a stranger she didn’t know while she was on the beach. When she saw a group of black men approaching her, she knew exactly what they wanted and was more than willing to give it to them. Thanks to the red and white, Christmas-themed, bikini that she was wearing, along with long and open half-sleeves that started at her elbows, and a red skirt that barely reached her thighs, her skin had gained a nice and dark-tan complexion, almost matching the olive skin of the man that approached her.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she stuck her lance into the ground and kept it pointed straight up toward the sky, leaning against it for only a moment. Just long enough for the man to get a little closer before she started to spin around the pole like a stripper. Almost immediately, when she held tightly onto the lance and spun around it, she was able to see the look of joy that filled this man’s face. And when she flipped herself over so that her head just barely grazed the sand underneath her, Suzuka was also able to see the hard cock that was straining against his swim shorts while he stood still and watched her little show.

Unfortunately for him, the moment she got a good view of his shaft and just how large it was against his shorts, she knew that she couldn’t enjoy herself by simply swinging around a pole. Suzuka reached her hand out to the black man as she hung upside down from the top of the lance, her breasts almost falling out of the bikini top as she hung there. But when he reached his hand back out to her, Suzuka didn’t hesitate to keep one hand wrapped around her makeshift stripper pole before stretching her legs out and slowly flipping herself over until she was on her feet.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she pressed her chest against the lance, allowing it so slip into her cleavage so that her plump rear end was now facing the black man that approached her. And Suzuka didn’t hesitate to push her rear end against his crotch, smiling to herself as she rocked her hips back and forth against him. In the back of her mind, she wondered if what she was doing could be considered a lapdance or if she was simply dry-humping him. Though, she didn’t care enough to actually put any thought into it. Not when the cock that strained against those swim shorts was a thick and long as it was, the heat of it radiating through both of their clothes and onto her skin when he started to grind against her, following her rhythm.

The moment this man’s hands started to wrap around her hips, Suzuka stopped moving. Not out of fear or disgust for what he was doing. But out of anticipation to see his reaction to the studs in her hip that were in the shape of a heart. When she felt him drag his fingers along her body, trailing the heart and then slipping down into her skirt, something in the back of Suzuka’s mind told her that she shouldn’t let this man take control. If she did, she might not get a chance to see her boyfriend when he arrived at the beach.

“How about you let me take charge, Big Boy? I think I know exactly what to do to make a man like you happy.~” Suzuka playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she spun herself around the pole once again, using this moment to drift down onto her knees and stop herself with her lips only inches from this black man’s hard and throbbing cock. She didn’t waste a single moment in leaning her head forward and biting against his shorts, pulling them down. A wonderfully excited and lustful gasp left her lips when she got low enough and his hard cock slapped down right against her face.

Of course, the moment she felt his shaft pressing against her cheek, Suzuka let go of the shorts with her teeth and leaned her head upward. Just enough to be able to feel the heated member against her eye and her lips at the same time. She took a deep and heavy breath, filling her mind and nostrils with the heavy and pungent scent of his man’s cock. Right before she adjusted her position to let his tip rest against her lips. “Be sure to not tell my boyfriend, okay?~”   
  
Suzuka happily opened her mouth and took the entirety of this black man’s cock past her lips, moaning as she felt it push into her throat and seem to keep going. She didn’t hesitate to start bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft as she stayed on her knees in front of her, bringing both of her hands to her breasts so that she could slip out of this bikini top. With a smile on her face, her amber eyes gazing up at the black man that brought his hand to her hair, and a delicious dick buried in her mouth, Suzuka stopped herself just long enough to toss her Christmas bikini top to the side and into the sand. She didn’t plan to put it back on anyway.

Her heart started to race in her chest as she brought her hands back to her soft mounds, cupping them and squeezing them for the man, putting on a bit of a show for him. All while she continued to bob her head along his length, keeping her tongue pressed firmly against the underside. Right up until she pulled herself back so only the tip was in her mouth. Suzuka parted her lips and looked up at the man as she lifted herself up just enough for her breasts to be able to engulf the lower half of his cock. “I hope you don’t mind me using my tits on your wonderful cock. They were starting to ache for some attention.~”   
  
Suzuka didn’t miss a beat with the slutty personality she put on, a smile still on her face as her tongue danced around the tip of his shaft. Of course, she now moved her breasts along his cock, massaging his member with her supple mounds as he kept a hand firmly on the back of her head. But she didn’t mind. Not when she could feel him throbbing and pulsing between her breasts and against her tongue, clearly ready to blow his load whenever he wanted to. Which was exactly why Suzuka lowered herself and took the first few inches of his member into her mouth once again, keeping her breasts wrapped around the base of his member.

She wanted him to cum. She wanted him to cum in her mouth and on her face. She wanted something to be able to send to her boyfriend once this man was done with her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she bobbed her head along those few inches of his shaft, moving her breasts along what she couldn’t reach with her mouth anymore. And it was clear just how effective this was when the black man groaned and started to buck his hips upward into her mouth, clearly trying to fuck her throat.

However, Suzuka wasn’t about to let him have his way when she could have more fun of her own. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she lowered herself down his shaft once again at the same time she hoisted her breasts up to his member. When her lips met her breasts and the entirety of this man’s cock was buried in either cleavage or a warm and wet mouth, it seemed that was all it took for him to reach the peak of his pleasure. Though, it certainly helped that she didn’t hesitate to pull out her phone and snap a few selfies of her with a dick in her mouth for her boyfriend to see, even going as far as to record a video of her pulling herself back off of his shaft and flicking her tongue against the tip of it.

An excited and blissful gasp left Suzuka when she pulled herself back, keeping her mouth open to catch as much of his cum as she could while looking him in the eyes. “Come on, Big Boy. Give me everything you’ve got. Coat me like I belong to you.~” Her lips curled into a smile as she brought one of her hands to his shaft, eagerly and excitedly stroking it while she continued to look him in the eyes. Right up until the moment that he finally came.

Rope after rope of his thick, hot, and potent cum splashed against her face and her breasts. A few strands coated Suzuka’s lips while another streaked over her eye and into her hair, a third resting against the bridge of her nose, and the rest of his load spilling out onto her breasts and her tongue. A few strands of his spunk even managed to land on the screen of her phone, making her frown and pout for a moment as she tried to send the pictures to her boyfriend.   
  
However, instead of being deterred by a little bit of cum coating her screen, Suzuka quickly brought the device to her mouth and dragged her tongue across it. She wasn’t going to waste any cum if she had the choice. Nor was she going to let the chance to properly cuck her boyfriend go by her, being sure to send the video while taking a few more pictures of her swiping cum from her breasts and licking her lips clean of this man’s seed.

Suzaka sent one last, short video of her popping her cum-coated fingers into her mouth while looking directly into the camera. “Sorry, Baby! I couldn’t help myself! When I saw this black man coming toward me… I knew I had to show you.~” A quiet purr rumbled in Suzuka’s throat as she looked at the phone, turning her head and placing another kiss onto the man’s shaft before ending the video and sending it off.

And it seemed that last video was all this black stranger needed to get aroused once again, his cock just as hard as when he got to her when she turned her head to kiss it. Though, Suzuka didn’t have a problem with that as she started to lick his length once again, looking up at the man and giggling under her breath. “I hope you can go a few more rounds, babe. I don’t want the fun to end just yet.”

“Oh, don’t worry. If you’re going to cuck your boyfriend like that, you need to go all the way, don’t you? Come with me.”   
  
Suzuka gasped when the man’s grip on her head grew even tighter, a quiet moan leaving her when he hoisted her to her feet and then grabbed onto her plump rear end. She didn’t know just where he was going to take her, but if it was to some of his friends, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to wait. Especially when she thought about just how her boyfriend would react when she sent him even more pictures and videos of her with other men.   
  
Much to her surprise, as she walked with this black stranger, his hand immediately grabbed onto her plump rear end. He squeezed and played with her supple ass cheeks like they were simply toys for him. And she couldn’t help but feel a bit more excited about things when she saw a few other black men in front of them, looking at them with an expectant gaze. Though, it was clear that a few of them were simply staring at her large breasts since she didn’t cover up. Not that that mattered in the slightest while her phone started to vibrate in her hand, causing her to tap the screen and see that her boyfriend was already responding. “Oh, babe, you’re in for a treat. But not as much as these men are.~”


End file.
